Rondezvous
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Francesco-centric story in which he meets the love of his life at long last, and makes a few changes in his life.


Rondezvous

Synopsis: A Cars 2 fanfic centered upon Francesco Bernouli. When Bernouli enters the Paris Grand Prix, he encounters a rather lively fangirl named Simone Smart. She is a fiesty, spirited, brilliant smart car and she has been following the Grand Prix since she was concieved. Even in the womb it was said she had foreknowledge of racing, but she herself decided to dedicate her livlihood to art, music, studies (teaching is one of her passions) and baking. Meeting Francesco has been her lifelong dream and now she has her chance at getting his autograph, or maybe even, if she's lucky, a kiss.

"Me and you, rondezvous on the corner of the edge of the street."-Sir Elton John, words from 'Rondezvous, Where We'll Meet'

Chapter 1—Deja Vu

Francesco wasn't in his home country, but he adored traveling to different places, particularly France. Everyone he had met there was very kind and hospitible to him. They even made him some of the finest cartinis he had ever drank, as well as food that was delectable. Often times before he was transported to other Grand Prix locations, he would ask his favorite baker, Luke for extra bagettes to tote home with him. Fortunately, customs didn't see bagettes as a potential weapon, so he often had 10 or 12 rather lengthy 'breadsticks' traveling along with him for snacks. They were just enough to get him revved up and ready to go before he began racing the next day.

After a cozy night of sleep in one of the ritziest hotels Paris had to offer, Francesco was feeling ready and raring to go. This track would be slightly different than the one he had raced against Lightning McQueen and lost. Francesco took his losses rather harshly. At times, he chastized himself. Somehow that country Nascar racer was doing something that he was incapable of. He couldn't quite put his tire on it, but he wouldn't let it happen again.

Not this time.

Francesco usually boasted and bragged before a big race began but this time he had no snappy comebacks, quips or snide remarks as typical trash talk for his fellow racers.

"Aren't you feeling good ?", Max Schnell, the German racer, asked him, concerned for his fellow car's well being.

"Si, si. Fantastico. Nothing could be better than when Francesco crosses the finish line before the rest of you _slow pokes_.", Francesco vowed.

"That's the Francesco I am used to hearing.", Raul added, as he revved his engine in anticipation of the race. None of the racers knew what the track held for them but some whispers had gone out from unknown sources that it was to be perhaps the most challenging, dangerous Grand Prix track ever made.

Francesco was fairly far ahead of his competitors and felt that the checked flag would be his with no trouble. Unlike many of the races he ran, sometimes he would have condensation build up on his framework, but he wasn't even sweating in the hot July sun this day. Then came a patch of dirt track ahead of him. He tried to remember what Lightning McQueen had done on a similar track that just _happened_ to be in France. Before he could think, he slid off the road and was embanked for a moment.

"What was that about being a slow poke ?", Shu, the Japanese racer taunted, uncharacteristically. Typically Shu wouldn't win races even though he was a better make of race car, but he and the Brazillian racer were far ahead of him. Francesco felt his oil pressure rise and he roared in anger.

"Francesco will show you. Francesco will show you **all** !", he fumed as he spun his tires and worked his way out of the embankment. Before he knew it, he had sped his way to _fifth _ce and he wasn't particularly happy about it. He had gotten second, third, even forth, but never once fifth, and he was practically seething. He could hardly hold his temper in front of the swarming media mob that had come to ask him questions about 'where his hood was at' during the race. He felt like he wanted to flee to his hotel room and call it a night. For the moment, he simply had to _deal _with the intrusive media. Later, he'd have a cartini and at least with that, he would forget his troubles momentarily.

Chapter 2—A Striking Pair of Blue Eyes

Simone Smart had been watching Francesco's loss all the way through and seeing him take such a drastic hit to his ego hurt her as much as it did him. She was a huge Francesco fangirl and being so close to him made her vibrate from hood to tailpipe.

"If only I could inch a bit closer to him.", she thought to himself. She had always wanted to get an autograph from him, but it had always eluded her.

Now she realized her size could be an enormous asset. The gorgeous metallic sky blue Smart car sneaked out of the audience and followed Francesco at a distance.

Francesco had been so absorbed in self pity that he hadn't noticed his best fangirl trailing him only inches away. He stopped suddenly, and she bumped into him, quite accidentally.

"Excusez moi.", Simone stated, chagrinned.

"It's alright. I wasn't really watching where I was going. I just wanted to head to my room and cool down for the night.", Francesco said. Once he had seen her blue eyes, he forgot everything. Even if she was a Smart car, she was undoubtedly gorgeous. And that accent made his engine hum like nothing he had ever felt before. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers.

"I was wondering if you could sign this glossy. I've had it forever, it's from your younger days when you used to model for those fashion shows.", she said.

Francesco soon left his loss in the dust, and focused more on Simone. He felt happier around her, and even more whole.

"No problema, bella. Is the least that Francesco can do for someone as pretty as you.", Francesco said. He noticed her flush flourescent and look down at the cobblestone road.

"I'm sure you say that to all the ladies.", Simone retorted, taking back the glossy black and white photo as soon as he had signed it. She tucked it into her trunk for safe keeping.

"Si. Is true. But this time, Francesco means what he says.", Francesco responded, taking her tire into his and kissing it delicately. Simone felt her suspension tremble.

"Please tell me you're staying here for a while. I would like to see you again.", she said, boldly, after making a silent promise to herself she'd never wash her right tire _ever_ again.

"Yes, though my next race could take me to heavens knows where.", Francesco answered. The two couldn't stop staring at each other and had become so close that they were nearly kissing. Francesco stopped himself and sighed peacefully.

"I will give you my personal information. Only my mama knows this stuff, so consider youself blessed, angelita.", Francesco said, pecking her cheek before he left. Simone nearly twirled in delight at the gesture, giddy that her dreams were coming true in such a rapid succession. Yet, her final dream, marriage, was far down the line. She certainly didn't want to be thinking about something so permenant this far in advance when she hardly knew Francesco personally. And besides the distance would squelch their relationship. She had to think about all of these factors if she wanted to be serious about him. She couldn't help but be euphoric as she left him though. It had become the best day of her entire life, but her life was about to become even better in the days ahead.

Chapter 3—Making It Work

Although it was a challenge to see Simone, Francesco always wrote to her via email. They hadn't even gotten to share their first date together, but Francesco vowed that he would see Simone again and take her out on a proper date. Sure, he had other women who were interested in him, but Simone was different. Her affection for him was pure, honest and true. She didn't want to be with him just for the fact that he was fast, good looking or rich. She loved him because of his heart, his spirit and character. She brought out the best in him. Before meeting her, he had been selfish, concieted and egocentric. Yet now those traits were ebbing from him bit by bit. The more he learned about Simone, the better he became. It was a cyclical elixir that made other cars stop and consider the true power of romance. Some were jealous of him, but others cheered him on. And then again, came the naysayers, one of which was his own mama.

"Why do you have to date some foreign girl ? Couldn't you have just stuck with some girl around these parts ?", she'd often bicker. Their banter would go back and forth, often for hours, with no solution in sight. After giving up completely in the argument, Francesco drove off, thinking,

"If only she knew Simone as well as I do. Maybe then she would sing a different tune." Yet he had the feeling it would take her a long time to finally embrace Simone and welcome her into the family as one of Bernouli's own.

Chapter 4—Making It Official

After 3 years of dating Simone long distance and up close, Francesco wanted to surprise her on their anniversary with a proposal and a ring. He didn't know whether she would say yes or no, and he had never known the life of a married man. Yet, somehow, he had a feeling that he would learn how to become a good husband and perhaps, a father, if that is what the wheel of fortune had in mind for him.

Francesco had returned to run yet another Prix in Paris, and this time he had trained properly for the track. He had analyzed Lightning McQueen's movements in dirt tracks and discovered the move he had made had a name.

It was called _The Powerslide_. No racer like himself had ever tried this manuever before. In this track, he'd be able to try powersliding for the first time, and perhaps, it would be his ticket to winning the Paris Grand Prix. After all, he had been on a losing streak for many years and whatever money he was making was enough to keep the bills paid and food on the table, but he wondered if it would be sufficient to begin a new life with Simone. He couldn't spend all of his time mulling these things over in his mind. It would only distract him from his true purpose; winning the World Grand Prix Cup. Securely in his tires, it would be enough to make all his dreams, and Simone's come true.

All cars met at the starting line. Francesco's team was relaying advice to him through his headpiece. They even said a rosary before the starting flag dropped. It wasn't uncommon for him to involve his faith in a race, even if it did tick some hard core racing fans off for involving Jebus Chrysler in a sport for a potential win.

Once the flag was signalled, the racers were off in a dead heat. Even the newest racer to the track, a rookie from Romania named Yakov Bolshoi was showing tremendous potential as a Prix driver. It was whispered among the racers before the Prix ever began that Yakov was a serious driver, though he was only a newbie to the Prix. But, they knew he was familiar with Nascar and had shifted to running the Prix all due to the fact that he wanted to 'see the world' and 'experience new cultures'. But, when it came down to it, Bolshoi didn't have the advantage that Bernouli carried with him. All that study was about to reward him.

As the patch of dirt lay ahead of him, Francesco didn't blink or flinch. He remembered Lightning's exact movements and wished he could see him now, but Lightning had been taking a sabbatical due to the fact that he was about to become a proud father of bouncy baby fraternal twins. He envied Lightning slightly, but knew that again, Lightning was truly blessed because he was never far from home wherever he went. Also, it was obvious that his devotion to Sally never shifted. He would be a splendid father, and it was written all over his face that he could hardly wait to become a dad. Again, Francesco returned his concentration not to Lightning's success but to winning. The powerslide worked without fail and he had gained considerable length ahead of his fellow racers. He didn't even see the spellbinding flash and flutter of the checkered flag.

The fanfare was speedy, anyway and he had been surrounded by media for the final hours of the night until they found a more interesting story and finally left him alone. As usual, Simone had been watching him win and she drove up to him, excitedly, pecking him on the cheek and kissing him deeply. It took his breath away and caused him to feel slightly dizzy. This effect was much nicer and sweeter than any cartini ever made. He had missed it so much that he had forgotten just how amazing a kiss could be.

"Bravo ! Bravo, Francesco ! I knew you could get your mojo back.", she said, congratulating him. Francesco admitted he had been studying the past races that he had gone against McQueen and lost, bitterly, but he didn't chastise or fault himself for that anymore. He simply learned from his mistakes and never made them again.

"I'm so happy I can see you once more, tesora mia.", Francesco purred, leaning in to drink in another one of Simone's ambrosial kisses.

"As am I, m'chere. So, what did you want to tell me ?", Simone questioned, her blue eyes sparkling inquisitively. Francesco pulled a ring out of his trunk and knelt before his lover, and for the first time, he felt his throat dry slightly.

After clearing it, he finally asked his beautiful friend and romantic partner,

"Simone Smart, would you do me the honor in becoming my wife ?"

"Oui ! Oui, absolutement !", Simone chimed, dancing and twirling with him. Francesco felt his heart become lighter than a feather. He knew his mother was one more obstacle to overcome but in time, he had a feeling that once she was won over by Simone's indescribable charm all would be well in the world.

Epilogue 

In a year, Simone and Franceso were blissfully married and before he could say, 'Ciao', he had become a father to a beautiful baby girl. He had a feeling she'd be one of those stunning cars he'd have to threaten boys away from with a two-by-four but having a feeling she'd inherited Simone's intelligence, she would be prudent and picky about who she'd choose for a mate. Francesco couldn't believe he was pondering these things so early in her life, but she was a dazzling baby girl, and he couldn't help himself. She was named Carmelita after his mother, and rightly so, due to the fact she had come out looking like a caramel candy. She had a mixture of features and it would be intrieguing to see how she developed in the future, but right now, Mama Bernouli and the Bernouli clan were too wrapped up in taking care of her and watching her grow. She wouldn't be alone in the world because in nine more months, a rambunctious brother followed soon after, aptly named Francesco Jr. He was night to Carmelita's day. Though he was a little noisy, he was curious about the world around him and he _loved_ going super fast. Francesco didn't want to peg him or Carmelita as anything or force them into any known mould. The two of them would figure all of that out on their own somday. But for now, the Bernoulis were awed and filled with such bliss they thought they could burst. At last, Mama Bernouli had finally allowed Simone to be a part of the Bernouli clan and she would always be a part of it, she _and_ the entire Simone extended family, which basically blanketed Europe. As for Francesco, he couldn't be happier and he hoped, nay, prayed, that someday, his children could come to meet his gratest rival, Lightning McQueen. Somehow, he had a feeling that they would be meeting not him, but his twin boys. But presently, all that mattered was playing, sleeping, learning to drive properly and getting plenty of education to be ready for anything that the world might try to throw at them.

The End


End file.
